


"I'm Better Off Alone"

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also, because im bad at transitions, i actually did a grammar check this time, i dont htink theres gonna be smut but if there is its not gonna be hardcore or anything, its gonna be super sad tho, more towards the end, sue me, theres some dividers and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagyeama Tobio believed he was better off alone</p><p>Until he realized that Hinata Shoyou was the only exception</p><p>The only exception would unravel him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> yup I did a grammar check but no on the notes b/c im a lazy son of a bitch
> 
> ill try to update every sunday and stuff
> 
> (also I was too lazy to indent so good luck okay enjoy)
> 
> hey fun facts: I put random dates on it 1 because its easier to know when the stuff is happening and also because its easier for me (I wanted to include flashbacks and shit bc its super cute and super gay trust me also also alsoa slaoslao theres no actual smut in this but theres like implied in the end of chapter two ddont eorry I found a way to skillfully dodge the smut like im in the matrix and theres bullets zooming past like shyoom and stuff whoosh kaphew stuff like that okay if you've actually read to the end of this youre the true MVP go you ily okay bye im done)

I'm better off alone, Kageyama thought as he made his way to Hinatas house. That's what I am, better off alone. Kageyama stopped in his tracks, what if he wasn't? He often forgot to take care of himself. Sometimes he would come to school in slippers; once or twice he even forgot his entire backpack. Things drastically changed when that idiot Hinata came into his life. 

-about a month earlier or some shit idek I can't do this okay it's two A.M.-

APR 9 2014

"You're so forgetful bakagama!" 

Hinata whined at Kageyamas pajama shirt he forgot to take off. 

"That's it I'm coming over later and writing you a list of stuff you need every day! You're always so early no wonder you forget everything!" 

The orange haired one started running to class and Kageyama charged after him. 

After school ended Kageyama and Hinata walked to Kageyamas house. 

"Hey mum we're home"

Kageyama kicked off his shoes at the door and Hinata followed suit. They trudged up the stairs to Kageyamas room. Hinata flopped down on the bad and pulled out some paper and a pen. 

"What are you doing?"

Kageyama fell into the bed next to the other boy. 

"I'm making the list"

"List?"

"Of shit you always forget but you gotta promise you won't forget okay? Promise!" 

Hinata threw the pen at Kageyama who dodged it. 

"Fine! But only because you're making me!"

Kageyama launched the pen back at Hinata who laughed and caught the pen. He began writing again; absentmindedly chewing on his lips thinking of things Kageyama needs to get ready in the morning. 

"You better not forget anything tomorrow or I'll kill you"

"Not if I kill you first" Kageyama muttered 

"Why must you hurt me so" Hinata said in mock offense

Kageyama smiled and watched him finish the list of shit he would probably forget the next morning. 

Kageyama woke up and threw on a shirt then started to leave his room. He stopped when he saw the list right in his line of vision. He read it and realized he did about 1/4 of the things on the list. Kageyama sighed and put on clean pants. He combed through his hair and brushed his teeth like a normal human being. Kageyama checked his backpack and realized he was missing half of his books. Typical. He threw the stuff in then put it on and made his way for the door, this time for real. 

Kageyama walked through the school doors. He was greeted by a loud, high pitched squeal coming from none other than Hinata. 

"Bakagama you look like an actual human!"

Hinata was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Hinata ran his fingers through Kageyamas hair. Hinata was standing on his tiptoes which made Kageyama think this is what we'd be like if we were kissing. 

Kageyama was startled by his own thoughts. He'd never thought of Hinata like that ever. He brushed of the short one. 

"Quit it people will think we're a couple" Kageyama muttered

"And you'd be lucky to have me!"

Kageyama went through the day earning stares from people who wouldn't look his way if it wasn't for his changed appearance. 

At the end of the day he walked into the club room, greeted by Tanakas screams. Tanaka threw his arms over his face melodramatically screaming 

"He’s so hot it burns my eyes!" 

Nishinoya snickered off to the side. Kageyama spat back at Tanaka 

"Well at least people can look at my head and not be blinded by the reflection"

Tanaka started to launch at Kageyama but Daichi came over and pushed Tanaka away from Kageyama. Hinata and Nishinoya were on the ground, laughing with tears running down each of their faces. Kageyama stalked over to his locker and threw his stuff into it. It still felt odd having everything he needed; he usually forgot at least one thing. 

Tsukshima came in and immediately proceeded to scruff up Kageyamas hair. Yamaguchi sighed, as he walked over to his locker. Hinata made a tsk noise and started fixing Kageyamas hair. 

"Whoa- what"

Kageyama recoiled at the startling touch of the shorter boy. 

"Stop fidgeting"

Kageyama stood still with his hands resting in his pockets. Kageyama acted annoyed but secretly he was in euphoria. 

Hinata climbed up onto the bench near Kageyamas locker to get a better vantage point. Hinata licked his fingers and started repositioning loose strands. 

This drive the setter mad. Kageyama loves the feeling of someone running their hands through his hair. 

He looked at Hinatas face, scrunched up in concentration and a hint of annoyance at Tsukishima. 

As if in slow motion he watched Hinata lick his finger again and then run his hand through Kageyamas hair. Kageyama never wanted to leave this moment right here. 

"And on the left you can see the small town of just fucking kiss already"

With this comment Hinata just sighed while Kageyama immediately threw down the no homo card. 

"I just thought he looked nice with his hair all-"

Hinata made an odd gesture, is that supposed to be my hair? 

Kageyama turned to face his locker when he heard someone mutter "gay". Kageyama burned with anger. He whipped around and slammed the blond into the lockers with a loud bang. 

"This is what you want to do to him right? Pin him to the wall. I saw how you looked at him"

Tsukki spoke barely above a whisper so only Kageyama could hear. 

"You just want to get punched don't you?" 

Kageyama released Tsukki and brushed the creases out of his t-shirt. 

"You're wrong" 

Kageyama whispered as Daichi walked over. 

"Everything okay guys?"

Daichi looked as though he was saying "things better be okay or God help me." 

Tanaka sauntered over and grinned at the two boys getting in trouble. 

"I think we're good, Daichi"

"You guys better hope so"

Daichi stalked out of the club room. Tanaka smiled toward the ground and then slapped both of the first years at the same time, one with each hand. 

Tanaka was mumbling something that sounded a lot like "idiots" then angrily clambered out of the club room. 

"I was right."

"What."

Kageyama turned to the blond boy. 

"I was right. That's why you lashed out because you knew I was right." 

Tsukishima looked at Kageyamas beet red expression and laughed out loud. 

"See you later Kags!" 

Tsukishima sauntered out the door and towards the gym. Yamaguchi followed him with Suga next to him, chatting away. Ennoshita and the other second years walked out with Asahi right behind them. 

"Good luck man"

Nishinoya smiled, humor radiating off him. He ran out the door yelling for Asahi to wait up. 

"What was that about?"

Hinata laughed and shook his head; neither of them expected anything less of the team. 

Hinata walked outside and to the gym, leaving Kageyama alone. Kageyama punched the lockers, damn him. Damn that bitch. 

Kageyama collected himself and walked out to the gym. 

(This is where the memory ends I originally didn't have this little bit here but my friend said she didn't realize that it was the end of the memory so yeah it's the end (by MCR) okay keep reading I'm done now)

MAY 17

Kageyama was snapped out of his memory when he arrived at Hinatas house. He walked up to the door and saw a small outline of Hinatas little sister. 

"Shoyou! Your friend is here!" 

She opened the door and let Kageyama walk in. Kageyama walked up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom, greeted by a smiling Hinata. Hinata was lying on his bed in a sweatshirt and shorts with his laptop on his stomach. 

"I'm tired" 

Kageyama sighed and climbed over the orange haired boy and lay on the bed next to him. Kageyama nuzzled his head into Hinatas neck. Hinata placed his laptop on the ground and turned to face Kageyama. Hinata pulled the setter closer and kissed the top of his head. 

They fell asleep, intertwined and relaxed. Kageyama was starting to wonder why he thought he was better off alone. 

(This is a dream if I didn't do these little parentheses thingies you'd be so confused I am not good at transitions okay I'm sorry)

Kageyama saw Hinata. They were on a road Kageyama knew but couldn't tell where. He started walking towards his orange haired boyfriend. Hinata turned and ran. 

Kageyama began running towards him but the spiked only ran faster. Kageyama yelled out for him to stop, begging Hinata to stop running from him. 

Kageyama stared in horror as Hinata ran over the railroad tracks but before he could make it across, his limp body went flying forwards. The train seemed to come out of nowhere. Kageyama watched the train disappear in from of his eyes. Kageyama fell to his knees next to Hinata. Then everything dissolved. 

(End of the dream right here.)

Kageyama sat up, sweat coating every inch of his skin. It was just a dream. Thank god.

"-Kageyama?" 

Hinata rubbed his eyes. Kageyama wanted to cry, he looked so cute. 

"Everything okay?"

He sat up and hugged Kageyama from behind, his arms wrapped around Kageyamas neck. 

"Bad dream"

Hinata kissed his cheek, hugging him closer. 

"I'm here, you're safe"

Hinata pulled Kageyama back to lie down. Hinata kissed his head and squeezed his body. Kageyama smiled into Hinatas chest. He was so glad he wasn't alone.


	2. The begining of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama asked Hinata out on a date 
> 
> the wheels of their relationship begin turning 
> 
> and Kageyama cant imagine doing it alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im here wassap (that’s not happening again)
> 
> Welcome to chapter 2 if you want to leave feedback please do! No matter what any comments are welcome tbh im lonely and very approachable don’t be of the nervous okay
> 
> Name one person who is up at midnight on a Saturday that isn’t soul crushingly lonely I dare you
> 
> Okay anyway sorry for such a short chapter and it has a bunch of jumps and stuff im just incuding the backstory and stuff next chapter ill only do things in the prest so its not as confusing ilyasm 
> 
> Contact me (or if you want to see HQ and shitposting) at
> 
> Tumblr: @take-me-to-snurch-snail-church (im also @fandomoverload5 but I don’t use it often)
> 
> Instagram: @fandomoverload5
> 
> Kik: @fandomoverload5

July 4 2015 (yes its Fourth of July to you American fuckers but they’re not in America you ethnocentric bastards)

Kageyama and Hinata had been dating for almost a year. Kageyama couldn’t even imagine being alone anymore. They went about their days as any normal couple would, somehow, nobody had found out yet. Either that or they just frankly didn’t care. 

Each weekend Kageyama took Hinata out for a lunch date. They sometimes went out to the diner or grab a milkshake and walk on the beach. No matter where they were, they were hopelessly in love. He hated that this little orange-haired ball of energy can make his stomach churn when he does something adorable. 

This weekend Kageyama took Hinata out to see a movie. Hinata maintained a running commentary on the characters, making bad puns and insulting their hair. Kageyama would rather hear him talk and smile than watch the movie, not like he would ever admit that. 

When the movie ended, they walked back to Kageyamas house. Hinata plopped down on the bed and grabbed one of Kageyamas magazines off the bedside table. He mindlessly flipped through the pages scanning the articles while Kageyama changed into his t-shirt.

“As much as I love these dates I hate that I have to wear these nice shirts”

“Then next time”

Hinata leaped up off the bed and kissed Kageyama, wrapping his arms around the taller boys’ neck. 

“Don’t wear anything” Hinata whispered into his ear.

Kageyama smiled and lifted his boyfriend, letting Hinatas legs wrap around his waist. Hinata giggled into Kageyamas mouth.

“It’s not fair you’re so strong”

Kageyama grinned and tossed Hinata onto the bed,

“Wanna see how really strong I am?”

-Time jump because I don’t want to write smut sorry-  
\--also fun fact im doing another flashback because I needed a Segway and on my draft it flowed a lot smoother but I was like fuck it I don’t want to do this so enjoy the choppy jump cut oops—  
\---I feel bad that I can’t plot tbh this is just a pile of low-key one shots but don’t worry this is the last memory okay it’s gonna be present time period next chapter im not that bad okay I am but not---

June 15 2014

Kageyama read over his list again. It had been about a month since Hinata had given him this list and he still didn’t have it memorized. It was nice to have someone care about him though, every day Hinata still marveled at the fact that Kageyama looked so nice every day. Kageyama would laugh it off but secretly loved that Hinata thought he looked nice. He finally had someone care about how he looks and his health, he couldn’t be happier. 

It was cloudy out that day, dampening Kageyamas mood. He walked through the school front doors, greeted, as usual, by Hinatas smile. Kageyamas spirits lifted greatly at this sight, as though Hinata replaced the sun not in the sky. 

Kageyama wanted now more than ever to bend over and place his lips on the other boys, so gently and so softly. He wanted to make Hinata smile he wanted to be that sunshine smile on his face. He wanted to be the maker of that celestial beauty.

The rest of the day he fought off wandering thoughts of Hinata. “He’s so annoying” Kageyama would convince himself. “And he’s so short it infuriates me” 

Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to hate the shorter boy. He would think about how cute it would be to bend down to his short height and kiss him.

My god did Kageyama Tobio have it bad.

Throughout practice he focused only on setting, trying to keep his wandering thoughts away from the spiker. 

At the end of practice Kageyama walked Hinata home, claiming that he didn’t want Hinata to walk home alone in the dark. 

“What about you after I get home? You’ll be alone walking then!”

“Yeah but at least I can be taller than the attackers and not look like im a child”

“Bakagama you’re so mean!”

When they got to Hinatas door they both froze. They stared at his door, not wanting to leave the others presence. Kageyama took a deep breath and spoke.

“Go out with me”

“What?” 

Hinata turned, grabbing Kageyamas sleeve. Kageyama was too stunned he had just said that to look away from the door.

“Go out to dinner with me. Right now. Your parents don’t know practice ended we can just tell them it ran late and I’ll walk you home after dinner.”

“Like….a date?”

“Yes”

Kageyama locked eyes with Hinata, giving him his most pleading look. Hinata stared into the setters hopeful eyes and mumbled “yes”

Kageyama grinned, making Hinata burst out laughing. They turned and walked towards town to get dinner.

When they got about a minute from Hinatas house he called his mom, told her about late practice and then hung up. 

“Where are we going?”

Kageyama hadn’t thought this through. 

“It’s a surprise”

He hoped he sounded more certain than he was. Kageyama bought himself some time to decide which place to take the small spiker. 

After a five minute walk they arrived at a nice restaurant in town and walked in. they were seated and handed fancy menus. Kageyama looked around at the candles lining the walls and on all the tables. This was so much more romantic than he thought.

Hinata finally spoke up,

“What made you randomly ask me out?”

“I-I don’t know it just felt right”

Hinata giggled into his hand. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at how unbearable cute he looked. 

“How was your day?”

Kageyama cringed at himself, why did he have to say that.

“You were there bakagama”

Hinata laughed again, mostly because of Kageyamas bright red face. Hinata had a faint smile on his face as he went back to his menu. Without looking up he spoke again,

“Wanna try that again?”

Kageyama blushed even harder and muttered

“I’d quite like that”


	3. fuck it i don't want to think of a chapter title I'm trying to watch free!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick chapter with yams and kags talkin bout the kagehina date and they in a library
> 
> (it's very bad okay I promise that the next chapter will be better t r u s t m e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so late I had to go out with family
> 
> also its hella short I haven't had time okay I'm working on other fics too so look foreword to that
> 
> thank you all so much for reading this fic its gotten so many views and stuff I never thought that it would get this many so thank you guys so much
> 
> also im doing kind of like a spin off of this so get mcfricken ready its from Yamaguchis point of view and it'll be up probably after next week idk when in this fic I'll get up to it just be ready

(This shit the day after the end of chapter two u feel me fam)

Kageyama pulled a chair up beside Yamaguchi. They had become close friends over the past month, they were so different, even people on the streets think they looked like opposites. Just the way Yamaguchi held himself was so different from the setter. 

“Hey Yama” Kageyama breathed out, placing his stuff on the table.

Yamaguchi nodded and looked back at his work. Kageyama pulled out his own books; he needed to study if he wanted to pass English.

Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama expectantly.

“What?”

“Nothing”

“You’re a horrible liar, spit it out”

Yamaguchi snickered. “What?” the setter demanded, only making the other boy laugh harder. Yamaguchi leaned back, with his hand covering his mouth. It was his desperate attempt to not make any more noise than he already has. They were in a library after all.

Yamaguchi laughing was almost adorable enough to rival Hinata. That’s saying something with Kageyama.

Once Yamaguchi had calmed himself down enough to talk he laid a bombshell on Kageyama.

“I saw you last night”

“What?” 

“I saw you. In the restaurant. With Hinata.”

Kageyama stared at him, bewildered. 

“Did anyone else-“

“Don’t worry; Tsukki was looking the other way”

Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief. Things could’ve gone so much worse if it wasn’t for Yamaguchi.

“You don’t have to hide this stuff from me, Kags, why would I spill your secrets?”

Kageyama reasoned he made an excellent point; he was just so used to having nobody to share this stuff with so he just didn’t.

“You have to tell me details.” Yamaguchi scooted his chair closer to hear the taller boy speak. 

-Kageyama is taller than yams by .5cm so im gonna use the height as a differentiator f I g h t m e-

“And if you don’t” Yamaguchi shot Kageyama a sly grin “I might just tell Tsukki” 

Kageyama looked like he could catch fire, only fueling Yamguchis’ amusement. 

“You look like you were out in the sun for too long, take a breather Kageyama.”

Kageyama inhaled and exhaled tensely, he wouldn’t do that. Yamguchis a nice person.

“I’m gonna sue you for verbal assault”

“Find a witness, I dare you” 

Yamaguchi look devious with the expression he was wearing. 

“Well?”

“Well what?’

“How’d it go?”

Yamaguchi let out a gasp and covered his moth. “Did you guys kiss?”

Kageyama stared at him apprehensively.

“You’re okay with me being…you know”

“Gay?”  
Kageyama threw his hand over Yamguchis mouth and swiveled around to see if anyone heard. Kageyama released the brown eyed boy along with the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

-Yamagishi has brown or green eyes trust me I just looked it up and on the HQ wiki it said he has brown but is sometimes portrayed with green and I love brown eyed yams!!!!!!!!!! !!!!1!!!!11 carry on (mywaywardson)-

Yamaguchi giggled into his hand again. 

“Don’t worry I won’t tell, plus I think half the team is too”

I wouldn’t be surprised, Kageyama thought to himself. He couldn’t help but smile, knew Yamaguchi would understand. 

“That place you took Hinata was really romantic, I almost thought you guys were look alikes.”

Kageyama laughed, elated that his friend approved of his dating plans. 

“It was awkward at first but then we laughed at lot and it didn’t go horribly at all. Im surprised that he said yes.”

Yamaguchi giggled, “of course he would, we could all tell he had the biggest crush on you, we just thought you both would be too stubborn to admit it.”

“Well? Did you guys kiss?”

Kageyama smiled sheepishly at the floor.

“YOU DID?”

Everyone in the library turned to shush the shorter of the two boys while he mouthed apologies.

“And you thought you could just leave this out, I’m offended”

Kageyama cracked a smile. “It was just when I was dropping him off pecked me on the lips it wasn’t anything crazy okay”

Yamaguchi was grinning at his friend

“Wow the king got game”

“Shut it”

Yamguchis face scrunched up in pain. His arms flew to his head, knocking one of his books over.

“Sorry ignore that, I’ve been getting these blinding headaches for the past few days.”

Kageyama reached out and grabbed Yamguchis shoulder to steady him. 

When Yamaguchi opened his eyes he saw Kageyamas concerned expression. “I’m fine” he reassured him.

“I promise”

I have no idea where to take this fic so I'm not going to continue it I'm sorry but I do have a super cute tsukkiyama one coming out soon so yeah 

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me (or if you want to see HQ and shitposting) at  
> Tumblr: @take-me-to-snurch-snail-church (im also @fandomoverload5 but I don’t use it often)  
> Instagram: @fandomoverload5  
> Kik: @fandomoverload5


End file.
